Mobster Island: Wrath
by G-Fan Enterprises
Summary: Sequel to Mobster Island:Sollgel Stories. Human! Kaiju. The battle is over, but the war has just begun. Rated T to be safe, might change to M in later chapters.
1. Prologue

_**Hello G-Fans! I've decided to hold off on other ideas and get straight to this, as I feel I gave you guys a crappy ending to the last story. Unfortunately, I can't edit it because I accidentally deleted the document from my files. As an apology, I'll try to get the second chapter of this story out before Christmas, and maybe a third chapter right before New Years. Hopefully, you all enjoy this as much as the first one!**_

 _ **Godzilla, Gamera, and all other characters are property of Toho and Daiei. If I owned them, Godzilla vs Gamera would actually happen.**_

 _ **-G-**_

 _ **Mobster Island: Wrath**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 _Sollgel City, abandoned district, 10:30pm..._

It was dark, with the clouds above becoming ready to drench anyone in the area. Not that that many people lived around here anyway. However, one lone figure walked down the road, his body covered up in a long, ill-fitting dark blue jacket, with the hood pulled up to cover most of his face. Whatever the hood didn't cover was no longer human, with a metal, almost birdlike mouth barley showing out from under it. Above the evil mouth was an even more devilish sight: a single crimson eye that seemed to burn with the fires of hell itself.

Gigan went at a steady pace down the sidewalk, not in a hurry whatsoever. Whether or not he got to the meeting spot four hours early or six hours late did not bother him. His client would end up with a job done perfectly to their liking either way, he was confident in that.

Gigan had been a bounty hunter/hitman for quite some time now, and he was proud to say that he had gotten every job done complete with little to no bloodshed, which was saying something for someone who had two claws for hands and a buzzsaw on his chest.

Initially, he was only doing this to save money so he could find and rescue Megalon, but he found himself starting to enjoy the thrill of tracking, chasing and killing someone. Fortunately, he had strict standards that he followed in his line of work, unlike most of the other hitmen he had met. Numbers one, he never tortured a target, and always delivered a quick and easy kill. Number two, he only took jobs that payed two thousand or more. Number three, he always did jobs at night, and number four, he never killed people with families. He had grown up an orphan after his mother was killed, and he didn't want to cause another person to grow up like he did, on the streets, begging for food and cash just so that he could fill his stomach, along with the constant fight against the urge for suicide.

' _No,'_ Gigan thought, _'I mustn't let old memories come back. It's in the past, so they should stay in the past.'_ Still, he couldn't help but think what life would've been like if his mother hadn't died.

Reaching his destination, Gigan saw a small semicircle of cars in a parking lot, with various bodyguards holding rifles surrounding a single man sitting in a folded out lawnchair on his phone.

One of the guards, noticing Gigan's presence, let out a low whisper to the man in the chair, who put down his phone and stood up to greet him, allowing Gigan to get a better look at him. He was an older looking gentleman, who was dressed in a light grey suit, and had silver hair that looked like it was most likely dyed. The man grinned at Gigan and approached him nonchalantly.

"Hello, my name is Viras, you must be the man I hired." The man, now identified as Viras, said casually, holding out a hand for Gigan to shake.

"Gigan." He replied, ignoring the hand.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?"

"That's not a smart idea with someone like me."

"Why not?"

Sighing, Gigan removed his claws from his pockets, holding them up level to his head. "This is why."

Instantly, the bodyguards pointed their rifles at him, completely on edge after seeing his display. Viras smiled before replying. "So you're one of those Robotic Arms rejects?"

"Yes." Gigan replied, slightly growling at the mention of the old project.

"Oh well," Viras continued, "as long as it doesn't get in the way of the job, it's fine."

"Just what is the job exactly?"

"I want you to kill someone."

"I got that much, but who?"

Viras smiled, and quickly pulled up a picture on his phone. "I want you to kill this man."

Gigan's face may not have shown it, but he was genuinely surprised at the picture. Was this old man crazy? This guy was a close friend of Godzilla's for goodnesses' sake!"You mean...?"

"Yes, I want you to kill Gamera."

 _ **Dun dun dunnnnnn! Oh no! Is Gigan really gonna go after Gamera?**_

 _ **I thought I would put in a little suspense and not make Godzilla the main target of a bad guy for once. I mean, I've been under using Gamera characters too much. In the last story, Gyaos died in the second chapter, Zedus and Jiger were working for Ghidorah, Guiron and Iris are working for Bagan, and Barugon only appeared in one chapter! I think it's high time I gave a Gamera villain a better role, don't you think?**_

 _ **Anyways, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. Also feel free to PM me for any ideas you might have that I could add to the story. Until then, so long!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	2. Results From an Injury

_**Here we go, straight away to chapter two! This is gonna be fun!**_

 _ **P.S. Is anybody else excited for all these new movies coming out? Kong: Skull Island comes out next year, the Godzilla sequel finally got a proper title, John Wick 2 is coming out, and Optimus Prime is evil? It's going to be an interesting next couple of years.**_

 _ **Results From an Injury**_

Godzilla walked out of an alleyway, holding his injured arm, where a knife had recently slashed him. He was surprised that he actually let the thug, a now unconscious one at that, slip through his defenses and attack him. _'Must be Xenilla's damn confidence rubbing off on me.'_ He thought, recalling the previous fight.

 _Godzilla walked down the sidewalk, thinking what he was going to do about Minya attending school, when he was suddenly yanked into an alleyway by three grizzly-looking thugs. Before he could react, one of them, obviously the leader, pulled out a knife and held it at his throat._

 _"Alright, you sonuvabitch, hand over all the cash you have!" He yelled, eyes bloodshot and pupils dilated. Godzilla could easily tell he was on drugs, which could make this easier._

 _"Why?" Godzilla asked indifferently, a fake grin playing on his face._

 _Instantly, the thug became furious, cursing Godzilla and spitting everywhere as he yelled. "Listen you! Hand over all your cash before things get_ _ **ugly.**_ _"_

 _Now having his chance, Godzilla looked away from the thugs out into the street, as fake surprise and pretended relief crossed his expression. "Oh officer! These men here were asking me for cash. Could you help?"_

 _The three thugs turned to look where the alleged cop was, before realizing their mistake too late. Godzilla took this golden opportunity by grabbing the lead thug's wrist and snapping it the other way, making him drop the knife and earning a scream from the man. He then threw his victim into another thug, effectively knocking both of them out. However, the third thug quickly grabbed the discarded knife, and rushed Godzilla. The mobster, being caught off guard, barely got away, allowing the knife to slash the upper part of his left arm._

 _Clenching his teeth in slight pain and anger, Godzilla grabbed the thug by his neck and slammed him into the ground, followed by three quick punches to the face, thoroughly rendering him unconscious._

 _With that done, Godzilla made his way back to the street..._

Now walking down the street once again, Godzilla's vision gradually started to blur. Removing his hand from the place on his arm, he saw that his hand was covered in blood, and his left arm was slowly becoming covered in the offending substance.

"Shit." Godzilla said to himself, looking around and noticing it was now getting pretty dark outside. The mobster continued walking for a bit, until he tripped and fell in front of a local liquor store. Unfortunately for him, his body instantly shut off, putting Godzilla into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now having everything for tonight's dinner, Mothra checked out her groceries and walked out happily outside. That is, she was happy until she tripped over someone's body, making her spill the various cans of soda and beer she had bought.

"Fucking hobos!" She exclaimed, turning on the cause of her unhappiness. "Go to the shelters if you can't find an alleyway to sleep in you - Hey, wait, are you okay?" Mothra's focus had quickly gone from her groceries to the unconscious man laying before her. Using one hand to turn him over, Mothra was surprised to see the face of a certain mobster.

"Godzilla?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Godzilla woke up shirtless on an unfamiliar leather couch, covered by a black blanket, and was stirred from his sleep by the light of the lamp sitting on a small dresser across from him. Remembering the fight, he put his hand on his arm, only to find that it had been expertly bandaged up. Noticing that he was also shirtless, Godzilla checked under the blanket, relieved that he was still wearing pants and not naked on a stranger's couch.

Speaking of which, where was he?

Looking around, it looked like he was in an apartment. The living room consisted of the couch he was now on, with a coffee table located in front of him, and against the further wall was a small TV that was currently playing a crime documentary. To the right of the TV was a dimly lit hallway. Godzilla also saw an entrance into a small kitchen, which instantly made him hungry for some food. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of running water coming from down the hall.

Godzilla stood up and snuck down the hallway until he came up to a white door, where he heard someone humming. Pressing his ear to the door, he was able to hear better. _'A shower? Who the heck's in there?'_

Just then, the water turned off, allowing him to hear the humming much clearer. _'It's a woman?! What in the world is going on today?!'_

Suddenly, the footsteps of the woman in question became closer, and the mobster quickly rushed back to the couch, scrambled underneath the blanket, and closed his eyes to wait for her, listening as he did so.

The humming had stopped, and the woman had walked out of the hall into the living room, where she sat down lightly on the edge of the bed. Godzilla felt light, slender fingers travelling up his arm to where his bandages were, and he had to fight back a shudder at the action.

The woman's hands were quick, and soon his bandages were replaced with new ones. Godzilla, feeling that this was a good time as any, quickly opened his eyes, grabbed her wrist, and pushed her onto the ground, so that he was now laying down on top of her.

However, after a few seconds, Godzilla realized who it was. "Mothra?"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Mothra screamed. "You better get off of me or you are going to get it!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, what? GET OFF ME, THAT'S WHAT! STUPID MEN, ALWAYS TRYING TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF WOMEN AT THE ABSOLUTE WORST TIMES!"

"Take advantage of you? What are you-"

This was the moment that Godzilla finally took notice of what Mothra was currently wearing, which, since she just got out of the shower, was not that much, save for a single white towel that was wrapped tightly around her body.

The mobster, now completely speechless, steadfastly got up and turned around, allowing Mothra to gather herself up.

"I..didn't know..." He said slowly, still looking the other way.

Mothra, realizing her false accusations against the mobster, stood up, feeling slightly ashamed. "I-it's fine." She said, stuttering a little at the sight of his muscular back, a slight blush crawling up her cheeks. "I'll be right back..." She quickly added, turning back and disappearing into the hallway.

Godzilla sat back down on the couch and waited until Mothra came back, now fully dressed in a long sleeved black shirt and jeans, as well as holding his shirt and coat neatly folded in her hands.

"I was able to get the shirt clean, but the coat still has a small stain on the sleeve, but it should be fine after a few more washes." She said, handing him the articles of clothing.

"Thanks." The mobster responded, putting on his shirt. "By the way, how did you find me?"

"You crashed in front of the liquor store down the street." Mothra stated matter-of-factly. "I had to drag you up two flights of stairs, and while we're at it, you owe me two new six packs of soda and beer."

"You drink?"

"Occasionally, but I was planning on saving some because my brother is coming to visit me next week."

"You have a brother?" Godzilla asked, now interested.

"Yeah, we haven't talked in a couple of years, but, surprisingly, he called me last month and said that he wanted to start fixing our relationship with each other, so I happily agreed, and so now he's coming to visit." Mothra explained.

"What's his name?" The mobster questioned, a small smile coming to his face.

"His name is Battra."

Hearing the name, Godzilla's smile suddenly dropped, and he looked at Mothra with worry. "Did you say Battra?"

"Yes, why?" Mothra replied, confused at his question.

"Oh no..."

"Oh no? Why oh no?"

Godzilla glanced at her sadly. "Do you ever get a small amount of money every now and then?" The mobster asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Godzilla looked at her, frowning, before sighing. "According to my information, and I could be wrong, but you could get into some serious trouble if you start getting in touch with your brother again." Seeing the the look of surprise on Mothra's face, he continued. "About three or four years ago, there was an incident with a hitman who went by that name. Now, no one knew why, but he never actually used the cash he earned from his jobs. Some rumors floating around at the time say that he hid it away or destroyed it, but the most common one was that he put all of that money into a bank account that was protected by someone higher up.

"The details are a little hazy, but they say that he shot said higher up and had to go underground, and that he ended up finding refuge in a new employer that could protect that account. Other than that, everything about him has been pretty quiet. Although now I feel you might be in danger."

Mothra stared at Godzilla, feeling betrayed and hurt. "You mean to say..?" She stopped, eyes starting to water with tears.

"Yes," Godzilla answered, looking at her apologetically, "I think that this man and your brother could be from the same person."

Mothra leaned against the wall for support, using her hand to try and wipe her tears away. Suddenly, she turned on Godzilla in a flurry of emotions, ranging from anger, to pain, to sadness, to betrayal, all the way until she came back to anger, only now it was unbridled fury in its place.

"Get out." She growled, venom dripping in every syllable.

"Mothra-"

"GET OUT!" Mothra screamed, tears streaming down her face. "GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK, YOU LIAR!"

Godzilla, accepting the fact that he wasn't going to get anywhere, grabbed his coat, and briskly walked out of the apartment, leaving a distraught Mothra behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I know what you're thinking: "Why'd you make Godzilla ruin the moment?! It was going so well!"**_

 _ **Well, to tell the truth, while I was writing this chapter, a great idea came to my mind that I think will have a better impact on the story in the future, so I included it. If you don't like it, don't worry, there's always ways to make something better for everyone. Just you wait, because things will get crazy the next couple of chapters!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	3. Suspicions and Blackmail

_**Suspicions and Blackmail**_

Mothra waited at the train station, wearing a dark blue coat, due to the recently cold weather, along with her brown hair tied into a ponytail behind her head. She stared off into the distance, thinking about recent events that had taken place.

About two days after she had yelled at Godzilla, she was surprised when she answered her door to find Minya, accompanied by Rodan, holding packs of soda and beer, smiling at her. After a quick conversation, she found out that they were there on account of Godzilla's apology for getting into her business. When she questioned why Godzilla himself wasn't there, Rodan informed her that the mobster felt that she wouldn't have let him in if he had come. About an hour after they had left, Mothra had received a call from her brother, stating that he would arrive a couple days earlier than planned.

Now here she was, waiting for her brother who she hadn't seen in forever, and therefore hardly knew. From what she could recall, her brother and herself were complete opposites. While she was the happy and fun loving younger sister, he was the serious older brother, who was very antisocial towards people for unknown reasons, and he absolutely HATED physical contact with anyone, even family. Most of the time, if she wanted to spend time with him, he would lock himself in his room and either read or blast what she liked to call "emo tunes" from the twin speakers in his closet.

From these memories, Mothra concluded that Battra probably had a change of heart and decided to get in touch with her again. It would make sense after all that he had done.

Mothra was brought out from her thoughts when the train came to a stop in front of her with a loud screech. Immediately, swarms of people were heading in and out of the doors, causing a large crowd to form, trapping Mothra in a sea of luggage, bodies, and pissed off expressions.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mothra's and pulled her out of it, causing her to gasp. Turning around to look at her savior, she was surprised at his appearance. He was about the same height as her, maybe a couple inches taller. He had black hair, which was spiked up slightly, and he had a rather handsome face. Around his neck was a dark red scarf, while he also wore a gray shirt, along with a black jacket and black pants. It took a while, but Mothra quickly recognized who it was. "Battra!" She exclaimed.

"Hello Mothra, how are you?" He replied casually.

"I almost didn't recognize you!"

"Yeah, three years can do that to you." Battra said, laughing.

Mothra, taken aback, looked at Battra amusingly. "Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Yes, why?"

"The Battra I know doesn't laugh, or save people from a swarming crowd for that matter. How did you know it was me?" Mothra asked, intrigued.

Rolling his eyes, Battra smiled down at her. "Call it 'brotherly instinct.'" He answered, making air quotes with his fingers.

Mothra, deciding to keep the conversation going, continued to question him. "What if it wasn't me, and you just saved a total stranger?"

"After realizing my mistake, I would push you back in, of course." Battra responded playfully.

"Yep, you're Battra."

"Oh come on!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This doesn't seem right." Anguirus said, watching the reunited siblings from the driver seat of the car.

"Anguirus, stfu, this might be the only chance we ever get to see Godzilla get protective over a girl." Rodan stated from the rear seat.

Godzilla, who was watching in the passenger seat, turned back to look at the two of them. "Both of you be quiet, she's just a friend that I'm looking out for."

"You never looked out for me when I was dating Megaguirus!" Rodan yelled back.

"That's because it was your fault for getting so infatuated with her and her beauty while she was cheating behind your back." Anguirus interjected.

"Shut up! That could be false info, don't use that against me! I call foul!" Rodan argued.

Godzilla, ignoring them, turned his attention back to Mothra and her brother, only to find the duo gone from the train station. "Damn it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mothra and Battra made their way down the street, joking around with each other and arguing on whether a tomato was a fruit or a vegetable.

"It's totally a vegetable." Battra said. "If it's classified as that, I'm sticking to it."

"Your wrong, it's a fruit because it has seeds. Seeds equals fruit!" Mothra replied.

"Wrong! A green bean has seeds, but it is considered a vegetable. By your logic, that would be a fruit, along with pumpkins, cucumbers, and squash." He countered.

Mothra, seemingly beaten, closed her mouth and looked away from him. She had to admit, it was actually fun spending time with Battra. It was almost like he was never gone. Almost. Mothra kept remembering Godzilla's words. No matter how hard she tried, his words stayed stuck in her mind. _I think you could get into some serious trouble if you start getting in touch with your brother again._

Looking back at Battra, nothing jumped at her that said he was a hiding anything, but what if he really was? Then would his visit just be him on one of his missions, nothing more? Did he truly want to know his own sister?

These suspicions still in mind, Mothra noticed how late it was getting, and decided that it was a good time to head home for dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At first, the siblings didn't know what to eat when they came back, but after a few minutes of checking around the kitchen for ingredients, the two of them were able to make a rather delicious dinner that consisted of steak, mashed potatoes, tea, and green beans. Once they were seated, Battra quickly instigated a conversation.

"So," he said, cutting his steak, "do you have any friends, or are you just Ms. Independent?"

Mothra paused, wondering if she should mention Godzilla, but decided against it. "No, I don't really know anyone. The city is too big, y'know? If I got to know someone, I'd probably get lost just looking for where they live."

"I see." Battra responded, a little skeptical. "Well then, are you dating anyone?"

Mothra lightly choked on her tea a little before answering. "What?! I *cough* don't *cough* really have the time for that *cough* *cough* kind of thing. Why would you even ask that?!"

Battra smirked, amused by her reaction. "Mom and Dad aren't here, so someone has to ask, but that's too bad. I feel like there's someone that would at least be _interested_ in you, right?"

"R-right." Mothra agreed, staring into her teacup, a slight blush on her face as images of a certain mobster popped into her head.

Just then, Battra's phone started ringing, interrupting their talk. He quickly stood up and checked the caller I.D. "Sorry, I gotta take this." With that, he left the kitchen and went into the living room. Mothra, curious, made her way to the doorway, where she stood against the wall, now able to hear everything that would be said without being seen.

Battra answered the call, speaking in a low whisper. "What do you want Guiron, I'm busy."

 _ **"Now now, you haven't forgotten the reason you're there, haven't you? Well then, let me refresh your memory. You, the inside man, are supposed to get information on Godzilla out of the girl."**_

"I told you I wasn't agreeing to that plan. I'm using this time to spend with my sister." Battra responded.

 _ **"If you can't do a simple job like that because it's your sister, then I guess we'll have to encourage you, huh? Well then, you know that bank account that you've been using to save so much money for your dear sister? How 'bout we take out a couple million from it, or, better yet, how about all of it?"**_

"You wouldn't." Battra replied, eyes widened with a mix of worry and rising anger.

 _ **"I would, or else, would you like to speak to the boss about this? Lucky for you, he's sitting right here next to me. Good luck."**_

There was the sound of shuffling over the line, and soon a new, much deeper voice came over the line. _**"Hello Battra."**_

"Hello, sir." Battra said formally

 _ **" I know how you are Battra, you don't have to sound so polite, speak freely. I also know you don't want any unnecessary harm to come to anyone, I understand that."**_

"Thank you...Bagan."

 _ **"However, it would be a great shame if anything were to happen to your sister, don't you think?"**_

Battra became overcome with fear. "You would really do that?"

 _ **"Yes, and if you don't do as I say, she'll die. Look outside if you don't believe me."**_

Making his way to the window, Battra moved the curtain to reveal Iris on the roof of the building across the street, staring down at him through the scope of a .50 caliber sniper rifle. Seeing that Battra had spotted him, Iris casually waved to him, his facial expression never changing from his blank stare.

Battra sighed, acknowledging that he was beat. "Alright, fine, I give in."

 _ **"Good. Continue whatever you're doing, but do try to get info out of her, okay? Don't disappoint me now, Battra. Goodbye."**_ With that, Bagan hung up.

Battra walked away from the window, grumbling. "Shit, shit, shit."

Meanwhile, Mothra quickly ran back to the table, just in time for Battra to walk back into the kitchen, looking deflated. Deciding to keep her mouth shut about what she had just heard, she cleverly opened up a conversation to try and trick her brother. "So, was that your boss or something? Or are you not telling me about a certain someone? A girl, maybe?"

Battra raised his eyebrows at her questions. "What are you talking about?"

"You got to ask personal questions, now it's my turn. Did you get dumped or something?"

"Yeah, sure..." Battra answered, now starting to get cautious.

 _Damn,_ Mothra thought. _He's catching on. Try something else._ "So, I forgot to ask, but what do you do for a living?" _That ought to do it._

"I uh... I work for the government." Battra replied, internally panicking. Mothra was starting to eat away at his façade, and his act wouldn't last for long. Quickly thinking, he fired back with a question of his own. "What about you? Didn't you mention working with psychics or something?"

"Oh yes." Mothra responded. "Although I would call it ESP."

"And that would be...?"

"Extrasensory perception, otherwise known as a sixth sense. At the institute where I work, we help individuals, such as younger children, either develop or try to control this sixth sense. The main reason people refer to them as psychics is because most of them are able to use low level techniques like telepathy and sensing the presence of another nearby."

Pausing to catch her breath, Mothra continued. "However, recently there has been one who has been developing her powers at an alarming rate. I believe her name is Miki Saegusa. She shows a lot of potential, even more so than some of the adults."

Battra nodded, genuinely interested in the girl from Mothra's story. She almost sounded dangerous. Almost as dangerous as this mission.

Of course, he remembered the task at hand, and sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. Straightening up, he looked back to Mothra. There was a glint in her eyes, as if to tell him everything would be okay if he just got over and done with it.

Mustering all the courage he could, Battra asked the question that would define everything:

"What do you know about Godzilla?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **I apologize for how long it took for this chapter. It's just that I've been busy with school and trying to come up with new ideas for the story. Unfortunately, I'm starting to get a little ahead of myself on what I'm planning to do with this story and the sequels that will come after. Long story short: my mind is too damn creative for my own good. Oh well, I can deal with it.**_

 _ **Anyways, thank you for reading! Like it? Hate it? Drop a review and let me know!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	4. Rescued? By who?

_**Rescued? By who?**_

The tension in Mothra's apartment was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The two stared at each other from across the table, both refusing to speak. Just one sound, and all hell would break loose.

Battra was uneasy, and had even started sweating a little. Mothra just looked at him with a confused nervousness that he could clearly see would turn into anger in a few moments. All he could do now was wait for her reply to his question.

"I was wondering when you would get to that."

"What?" Battra asked, lost on how he hadn't been killed yet.

Mothra moved from her spot at the end of the table, now standing in front of him, calm as can be. "You heard what I said. I heard everything through the door. I know that you work for that Bagan guy or whatever, but I just want to know one thing..."

"What's that?"

"If I refuse to divulge info on Godzilla, will you be the one to kill me, or is it gonna be the person outside?" She had tears in her eyes now, he would have to be careful with whatever he said next.

 _Think Battra,_ he thought, _say whatever comes to mind._

"I'm waiting Battra!" Mothra exclaimed, her anger now at a boiling point. "Say something already!"

 _Think._

"Answer me!"

 _Think._

"Battr—" _**BANG!**_

The window shattered as a .50 caliber sniper round whizzed by Mothra's head and hit the wall behind her. Acting on instinct, Battra tackled her to the floor, protecting her as the glass from the window rained down on them. Having a small amount of time while Iris reloaded, Battra flipped the table onto its side so that it acted as a temporary shield while he pulled out his gun from inside his jacket. Two more shots were fired off, one flying overhead as another hit the wooden table.

 _His aim is faltering._ Battra thought. _He's getting frustrated._

Iris grunted while he reloaded the rifle, glaring at the table through his scope. The two siblings were getting on his nerves, and whether or not Battra did deliver on his promise to get information on Godzilla, he probably would've tried to protect his sister anyway. His recent actions proved that, and if there was one thing Iris could always retain from his training, it was that if someone was marked to die, then they die. Mothra became marked the second she opened up her mouth and started yapping on about how she heard her brother's conversation with Bagan.

It's sad really, they were about to have such a heartfelt moment.

Iris **hated** heartfelt moments.

Then he saw it. Mothra, more focused on her brother than anything else, had unconsciously stuck out her foot from the side of the table. A well-aimed shot to the ankle would stop her from walking.

Adjusting his aim, Iris focused on her leg until he had it in the perfect place. Then, with a sharp intake of breath, he squeezed the trigger.

Suddenly there was a silver blur in front of him, and then it was gone. Confused, Iris looked through the scope once more to see if his shot hit its mark, but Mothra was fine, with no damage on her body to speak of.

 _ **Missed... I missed! But how?!**_

He looked down, and if he didn't have full control over himself he would've yelled for being startled. The barrel of the sniper rifle was sliced right off, and, judging by the tiny metal fragments everywhere, the bullet had been cut as well.

Then there came a cough from behind him, and he turned to come face to face with the newcomer. Dark eyes met his own. They were black in color, yet there was such a fiery intensity in them that they almost looked orange. The eyes belonged to a masculine face, which at the moment was looking very unamused.

"Just what in Honda's name are you doing here?" It said, backing away from Iris, allowing him to get a good look at the stranger. It was definitely a man, dressed in a long coat the color of blood, a dark grey button up shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. On his right side a holstered 1911 pistol, and at his left, a katana, which had to be the cause of the now destroyed rifle.

Needless to say, Iris had no idea who this man was. He planned on finding that out soon enough, just as soon as he took care of him.

Destoroyah stared down at him for a few seconds, then brought out his katana where a black mark was now present on its edge, as well as a slight dent. He admired the spot, then looked back to Iris. "I hope you have enough money to pay for this. Swords cost a lot."

"Who are you?" Iris questioned.

"Oh! So you _can_ talk." Destoroyah replied, his sentence laced with sarcasm. "Well, to answer your question, my name is Destoroyah. Glad to know you I guess, for the next couple minutes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because now I have to kill you." Seeing Iris' confused expression, he elaborated. "You see, it's not personal with you, just with someone else. This might be the only way to be one step closer to my goal." He smiled. "Now hold still so I can make you into a pincushion. _Hahahahahhahah!_ "

As he shot forward with his katana, Iris rolled away and tried tripping Destoroyah, who simply jumped over it with ease. Changing to a slicing attack, the red devil cut away at his opponent, throwing him on the defense. However, one slice left him open, giving Iris the advantage to throw in a couple strikes of his own, now gaining the offensive on Destoroyah.

The two fought like this for a few minutes, until Destoroyah stabbed forward with his blade, tricking Iris into dodging left, only to receive a kick to the head. Being knocked off balance, he barely had enough time to catch the blade in between his hands. Now locked in a standstill, it was now a battle of the mind and body. The first to give in would be the first to die, and both of them were determined to win.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting closer as the seconds past. No doubt one of Mothra's neighbors had called the police after hearing gunshots from outside. They would be here any minute, ready to arrest anyone who looked suspicious enough.

They looked back at each other, steel gray meeting dark black once more, and, as if by some silent mental agreement, both stopped fighting and stepped back away from each other. Destoroyah sheathed his sword, while Iris grabbed the remnants of the sniper rifle

They headed in different directions. One to the apartment, the other to another part of the city, but as they walked away, they both made the same promise.

They would fight again, but next time, only one of them would walk away.

Battra and Mothra were cleaning up what was left of Mothra's kitchen and dining room. Not much had been damaged from the shooting, but the overturned table had created quite the mess. Shattered plates, cups, and even bits of food were now being picked up off the floor one piece at a time.

The siblings did not speak to each other. They didn't need to. In a way, the entire situation spoke for itself. Battra still cared for Mothra, and would do anything he could to protect her from harm's way. She was his sister, and he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Mothra understood this, yet still she felt like she had been betrayed and lied to. One of the main questions on her mind was when did Battra get mixed up in all of this? She would have to ask him later.

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts, and she cleared her head as she went to answer. Looking through the peephole, she was surprised at who was on the other side of the door.

Opening it, she couldn't help but sound confused. "Destoroyah? What are you doing here?"

Destoroyah replied with a simple hello before walking into the front room. Turning to face her, he spoke to her in a serious tone.

"Come on. You need to go." He said. Seeing Battra, he added "Both of you, let's go."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Where do you think? The safest place in this city besides Caesar's bar: Godzilla's penthouse."

 _ **Well then, wasn't that fun? I'm sorry I've been away for so long. It makes me understand how fanfiction authors will stop their stories for long periods of time. And I had the balls to say in the last chapter that my head was full of ideas for this story. Boy am I stupid. It's more like one or two really, I make most of this up as I go along. Because of that, I'm very sorry if my writing seems a little bland lately, especially in this chapter.**_

 _ **Anyways, did you like it? Hate it? Did you at least like the fight scene?**_

 _ **Please review and let me know! Thank you so much for reading.**_

 _ **-G-**_


	5. The Friend of Many, & the Master of None

_**The Friend of Many, and the Master of None**_

 _ **Kow Otani Honorary Music Hall, two hours prior...**_

Most would say Gamera was a different kind of mob boss. Instead of stealing for his own needs, he would more than often give it to a charity or some other foundation that helped clean up the city bit by bit. Another reason he was "different" from other mobsters was that he never killed anyone unless he had to, which was very rare. Because of this, no one ever really liked to work with him, let alone come to the banquet that he was sponsoring for the music hall tonight.

But today was a different story. As he looked around the room,drink in hand, he could see a few bosses and other subordinates mingling in with the crowd of regular citizens, all with their own body guards surrounding them. In disguise, of course, so as not to attract attention. At first, it was hard figuring out, but it soon became easy to know who was a guard and who wasn't. As Kumonga moved to the wine tasting section, he would be followed by two men wearing dark green suits. When Zigra went to meet with (and possibly bribe) a senator, there was slight movement from throughout the ballroom, as multiple bodyguards sifted through the crowd in order to keep their charge in their sights.

They were all here for one thing: more people to manipulate. Many important and esteemed faces had shown up to the banquet, it was the perfect time to recruit new pawns. However, one man had kept Gamera on edge ever since this thing had started.

Viras.

The old man hadn't moved from his spot in the corner for at least an hour, and unlike the other mobsters, didn't care that his men were fully dressed and surrounding him in a semi-circle. Their stoic faces were a farcry from their employer, who had an extremely bored look as he looked down at his phone, not bothering to talk to anyone who came by.

 _Normally he would relish this opportunity and already be finishing a drink with a security guard,_ Gamera pondered, _what reason does he have to be so carefree?_

Then, as if hearing his mental battle, Viras looked up from the screen to stare straight at him. Gamera flinched at the sudden eye contact, and watched as the man put his phone away and stroll towards him, his guards clearing a path as he strutted through.

"Gamera." he said nonchalantly, as if they were old friends.

"Viras." Gamera replied, squinting his eyes in slight annoyance.

"It's nice of you to sponsor this little get-to-gether. The food here is absolutely delicious."

"You haven't tried any of the food. You haven't done anything for the last hour and have been sitting in the corner surrounded by your men."

"Oh, so you have been watching me?"

Gamera flinched again. Viras had made him give himself up. The older man wouldn't let him live it down now. "Did you get a look at my good side?" Viras added, cracking a smile that made Gamera _oh_ so want to punch the man a million times harder now.

"Anyways," he continued, "that doesn't matter now. What's really important is that I have a proposition for you, Gamera old friend. I think you'll like it."

 _I doubt it..._

"Word on the street is, two mob groups are going after each other. I believe you've heard about it?"

"Yes." Gamera answered, suspicion leaking into his tone as he took a sip from his wine. "What about it?"

Viras grinned, as if he was giving the punchline to a joke, then said, "I want to take them both out so that I can move into some new territory."

Gamera nearly spit out his drink. "You _WHAT?!_ " He cried, attracting the attention of a few people.

"Yes, that's right," Viras responded, now speaking in a low whisper. "I know that you're a goody-two-shoes who's on a big crusade to save the universe, but think about the benefits that it will hold for me— I mean, us, once Godzilla is gone!"

Now Gamera really did spit out his drink, the liquid spraying onto the face of one of the bodyguards, whose usually stoic face morphed into one of horror and disgust for ten seconds, before wiping it away with his sleeve. Gamera eyed the man nervously. "Eh... Sorry... But what is this about stealing Godzilla's turf?" He questioned, turning back to Viras.

"Yes, I know, but it'll be so easy when him and the other boss will be in the middle of a war!"

"He'll feel threatened, and you know how that whole family is about being threatened..." Gamera countered, skeptical at the idea of his friend standing by as his lands are being taken. Then all at once, he made up his mind about the matter. "I will not help you."

"S'cuse me?" Responded Viras, dumbfounded.

"You heard what I said. **I. WILL NOT, I REPEAT, NOT. HELP. YOU.** " He finished, poking the other man's chest with each word.

Viras, obviously humiliated and embarrassed, turned red with fury. Turning around, he walked away fuming, shouting: "FINE THEN! HAVE IT YOUR WAY! BUT I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" His men followed him back, one of them, the one which Gamera spat his drink on, turned back to give him the finger, before following the others out the main exit.

 _That was ridiculous,_ Gamera thought, _Extremely ridiculous. I need some fresh air._

While walking to the outdoor area, he could've sworn he felt eyes on him, like he was being watched with masterful precision. Deciding to quicken his pace, he made it outside in eight seconds flat. _Top that, Rodan._

The outdoor area wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, just somewhere in the middle. Big enough to have a small party on it, small enough to be able to have a talk or intimate moment with someone. The area was surrounded by a stone wall, with pillars leading to nowhere, allowing moss and other plants to grow around them. Gamera followed the pillars up until he was gazing up at the night sky, the stars peppering the black sheet with bright specks of white. He stood there, mentally connecting the dots to spell his name, when he felt that feeling again.

He _was_ being watched, and from the vibes he was feeling, his newly found stalker did not have good intentions. Then again, what stalker ever does?

It seemed to him that they were hiding behind one of the pillars, waiting, watching, for the right moment to strike. He kept his head facing up, but began to listen with his ears instead.

They were moving now, switching from pillar to pillar in order to stay hidden. They would come after him soon, he would just have to wait.

Closer... Closer... Closer...

 _ **There.**_

Gamera lifted his right arm up in order to block an attack, only to feel a pricking sensation where a blow should've landed. Looking at his arm, he saw a thin needle poking out. Startled, he quickly pulled the needle out, just in time to block a kick to his side. Glaring at his attacker, he almost flinched once more.

It was none other than Gigan, his red eye blazing even brighter than before, and his mechanical mouth forming a nasty looking smile. Looking down his body, Gamera was surprised once again, as where Gigan's claws should've been, they were now replaced by deadly metal hands.

"Received an upgrade, didn't you? You shiny piece-of-metal-bird-ass."

"Wow," Gigan grinned, "you have some pretty good insults for someone who's about as slow as a turtle."

Gamera frowned back at him. "Well, someone has to. Did you not hear what came out of your mouth just now? My grandmother has better comebacks than you."

"Maybe, but you're twice as slow as she is."

Gamera smirked. "Hm, we'll see about that." Just as he was about to charge his opponent, however, he suddenly felt sluggish, as if exhaustion had taken hold of his whole body. He collapsed to the ground gasping for breath, as Gigan stood over him laughing.

"Haha! I see the poison I injected you with is finally working." He smiled again, flicking his wrist, where a needle like the one that had just been in Gamera's arm popped out. "Thanks to Viras, I'm even better than I was before, and that's not even the best part. Watch this while you're still breathing."

Having nothing else to do, Gamera complied and turned his head to face him, now noticing that Gigan had a bag at his side.

The cyborg kneeled down and reached into the bag, until he found what he had wanted. Bringing his hand back out, Gigan presented one of the old claws that used to be attached to him.

"At first," he started, "I had planned to throw these away as soon as I got my new hands, but then Viras introduced me to one of the 'special features' of my new parts. Watch."

Taking his left hand, he grasped his right, and began turning. It took Gamera only a few seconds to realize what he was doing. _He's screwing it off._

When Gigan was finished, he set the hand down, and reached for the claw, reversing the process. Now, he had successfully replaced his arm with a weapon, which there was no doubt he was going to use.

Gamera, as painful as it was, forced the words from his throat and out his mouth. "You're a monster!"

"Oh please!" Gigan scoffed. "Everyone has a monster inside them, we just need that one push to set us over the edge, and then we can do the impossible."

"Maybe so, but you gained your new parts because Viras gave them to you. Without them, without Viras, you would be useless." Gamera smiled. "Face it, you'll always be a pawn, doing another's bidding for them. You are a master of none, and without a master, you're nothing."

He couldn't tell if Gigan was angry or not. His jaw was closed shut, and the emotionless red eye could tell him nothing. Then, he changed. The eye glowed brighter, his lips parted to show grinding teeth, and he started to hear a buzzing sound coming from the cyborg's abdomen. His jacket was torn to shreds as the buzzsaw in his chest spun, reaching remarkable speeds in just a few seconds. When a scream came from the doorway, they both turned to look. A woman passing by had seen Gigan's display, and yelled for help.

The cyborg, seeing his operation being blown out of the water and attracting attention, quickly turned tail and ran, jumping over the stone wall and into the neighboring alleyway. Gamera lied still on the ground, not moving until being helped up by a security guard. Ignoring the concern of the man, he shoved and stumbled his way out of the music hall. Managing to hail a taxi, he got in quickly and told the driver his destination. Feeling the vehicle in motion, Gamera lay down on the seat, tired from overexerting himself.

Before losing consciousness, he let one last thought enter his mind.

 _Godzilla... I have to get to Godzilla..._

 _ **And there we go! Another chapter completed! I'm proud of myself for how fast I was able to get this out. Only two days after the last chapter, woo!**_

 _ **So, I guess you guys are worried about Gamera now? Don't worry, he'll be fine, right? I wouldn't kill him, right? Right? ;)**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and as always, review and tell me what you thought of the chapter, or even suggest some ideas of your own! See ya later!**_

 _ **-G-**_


	6. Wildflower

_**Wildflower**_

 _Godzilla's penthouse... Now..._

"Got any sevens?"

"Go fish."

"Ugggghhhh..." Rodan groaned, resting his head on the table. Biollante, Anguirus, and himself had been playing this game for about half an hour now, and he still couldn't get his last pair of cards. Lifting his head slightly, he could see Biollante smirking at his frustration, while Anguirus could barely hold himself back from laughing.

Looking away from them, he turned and scanned the living room, where the rest of the occupants were spending their time.

Godzilla was sitting in a dark brown armchair reading the newpaper, his face completely hidden. Xenilla was sleeping on the leather couch wrapped in a blanket, and Gojira was currently sitting on the floor with Minya on his lap watching cartoons. Rodan smirked at the latter. Gojira was a surprisingly good grandfather, despite reluctantly having to move in with Godzilla, as the older man saw it as him being a burden to his son.

Xenilla was a different case, though. He had gladly accepted the invitation to live in the penthouse until he could find a place of his own. Rodan sorta liked him. He was a hard worker when it was needed, but otherwise, he was a slacker who slept during the day and partied at night. Rodan didn't know where he went, but he thought he might tag along the next time, just to see if he liked it.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door, bringing a halt to their activities. Anguirus stood up to answer the door, before it was kicked inwards and nearly came off its hinges. Destoroyah marched in, dragging in Mothra rather forcefully. Battra walked in cautiously, eyes darting to the left and then right, observing everyone in the room and no doubt planning any possible escape routes.

Godzilla, alarmed at the sudden intrusion, pulled out his shotgun from behind the newspaper, aiming it at Destoroyah, who rolled his eyes at the mobster's actions. "Jeez, do you ever leave that thing? Calm down, it's only me, Mothra, and her very emo looking brother. What'd you say your name was again?"

"His name is Battra." Mothra said matter-of-factly. Turning to Godzilla, she pleaded. "We need a place to stay for awhile. My apartment is going to be... Off-limits for a few days."

"Why, what happened?" The mobster asked.

"This fool," Destoroyah interjected, pointing his thumb at Battra, "didn't realize he was being followed and both him and your girlfriend were nearly assassinated by Iris. I saved them, and now I need a drink."

"There's liquor in the fridge. Anyway, why would Iris be going after you?" Godzilla questioned, going back to Mothra.

"I believe that might be my fault." Battra stated, walking over to the two. "Hi, I'm Battra. You must be Godzilla, I've been trying to find you." Looking around the room, he addressed the others as well. "Anguirus, Rodan, Biollante, Xenilla, and last but not least, Shodai. Everyone's here. Wait a minute, who's the kid?"

Everyone directed their eyes towards Minya, who was hiding behind Gojira. The child flinched slightly at the sudden attention, but then stood straight and glared at Battra as good as he was able to.

Battra chuckled, before speaking to Godzilla again, much more seriously. "It's just like Destoroyah says, I was followed to Mothra's apartment by Iris, where he tried to kill us. We made our way here after the incident, but if I can be totally honest, how are we going to fight Bagan when there's only nine of us?"

"If I may be allowed to interrupt, please." Gojira said, taking a step towards the hitman. "One: you didn't do a very good job at introducing yourself. Two: you have to elaborate to them on who Bagan is, and finally, we have connections, so don't go crazy thinking that our rag-tag bunch are really all of our forces put together."

Everyone stared at the older man, before Mothra piped up once more. "He's my brother! He doesn't need to explain himself, even if he was just a hitman that was working for a bad guy five minutes ago."

 _Knock knock_

Eyes darted back the the open doorway, as Gamera stumbled into the room. He had turned a sickly pale color, and seemed to be dehydrated as well. His eyes, usually full of life and happy, were staring at the floor in a saddened fashion, as his mouth hung open, trying to get words out.

"G-Godzilla!" He choked out painfully, "Help! Gigan...p-poisoned..."

"Biollante, get over here!" The mobster yelled, running to his friend. Helping him up, he held his breath as Biollante checked him over.

"He's definitely poisoned. From the looks of it, it came from a plant of some kind."

"Can you save him?"

"If we get him to my shop I can. Help me get him to my car."

"Should we come too?" Rodan asked.

"No! You stay here and guard Mothra and her brother. Dad, Anguirus, you two come with me, hurry!"

As they whisked Gamera away, Destoroyah came back into the room, holding a bottle of vodka. Heading for the couch, he was stopped by Minya.

"The hell do you want, kid?" He snarled, glaring at the child.

Minya flinched slightly, then looked back up at Destoroyah. "Why'd you save them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why. Did. You. Save. Them?" The child repeated.

Destoroyah glared harder, then softened a little and smiled. Quickly masking it in an expression of utter boredom, he looked away and continued towards the couch. "I saved them because I felt like it."

Xenilla, who had finally awoken during all the commotion, sleepily waved hello to Destoroyah as he sat down next to him.

"What's happening?" He yawned.

"I don't know. Wasn't listening."

"Ew! Was I drooling?"

"That's disgusting, dude." Destoroyah replied, taking a swig from the bottle in his hand.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Biollante cooly slipped through the late-night traffic as Godzilla, Gojira, and Anguirus tended to a faint Gamera in the backseat of her car.

"Can this thing go any faster?" Godzilla asked, looking at his friend, who was starting to look half dead as the color drained from his face.

"Shut the hell up, okay? I am not used to this shit!" Biollante screamed back, eyes not moving from the road.

Finally pulling up to the sidewalk in front of her flower shop, Biollante hopped out of the car and quickly scrambled to unlock the front doors. Once inside, she bluntly pushed dozens of potted plants and flowers off a table, where the others laid Gamera's body for her to inspect.

"Here," she said, pointing to a small hole in the mobster's sleeve. Taking a pair of scissors and cutting the fabric away, she looked closer at the tiny wound in the arm. "He was definitely poisoned, I can see the residue from it around the wound. Looks like it was injected forcefully."

"Can we get it out?" Anguirus questioned, glancing the other way as Biollante pushed some blood and poison out of the wound.

"I have some ANEB and bandages in a cabinet in the back."

"I'll get it..." Gojira volunteered, hurrying to the location of the medicine.

"What exactly is this ANEB stuff?" Godzilla inquired.

"Anti Narcotic and Energy Bacteria. It's used to rehabilitate drug addicts and clear out any remaining effects of things like heroin and cocaine. I always keep some here just in case I deal with any poisonous plants, since it can counteract unhealthy fluids." She explained. "How's it going with that medicine, dad?!"

No answer came from Gojira, prompting them to momentarily pause. "Dad?" Biollante called hesitantly.

Still no answer.

Then, out of nowhere, they were surrounded by policemen, guns aimed right at their heads. There came collective shouts of "freeze!", " stop!", and "get on the ground!" Doing as they were told, the three were forced onto their knees as Gojira finally came back into the room with his hands behind his head, closely followed by none other than Barugon, the chief of police.

"Sorry.." Gojira mumbled as he was forced to the ground. Barugon smiled arrogantly, showing off his slightly crooked teeth.

"Boy, am I glad that this plan worked. I was starting to think that you would never show up. Viras is a real frickin' genius. All right guys, let's take these losers to the station."

 _Sollgel Island Police Station, about thirty minutes later..._

"Okay Barugon, what do we got?" Gigan asked from the leather couch in the police chief's office, as Barugon went through files at his desk.

"Well, we have quite a rogues gallery assembled here tonight. As you know, we have Godzilla Gojira, age 34, and Gamera Kame, age 30, but we also have Shodai Gojira, age 64, Anguirus Saurus, age 33, and Biollante Gojira, age 29. It's like a whole treasure trove of scum. I have to hand it to you and Viras, this was a brilliant plan."

"It was, wasn't it?" Gigan chided from the couch, yawning in boredom at Barugon's suck-up attitude. "Well, I think I'll be going to collect my pay now. See you never."

"Hold on there, don't you want to hear about Gamera's condition? He's currently being treated by our narcotics experts in the infirmary. Luckily we were able to find some ANEB while we were at that flower shop."

"Yeah yeah, that's good and all but I want to get paid. Bye."

"But-"

"GOODBYE!" With that, Gigan left the office quickly, exiting out one of the side doors and entering into the street. Walking with his "hands" in his pockets, he made his way towards the part of town where several abandoned warehouses were located. As he passed by alleyway after alleyway, he started to slowly became paranoid of his surroundings.

Someone was definitely following him, he figured, as he kept walking along until he found a suitable alleyway for an ambush. Ducking into it, Gigan waited for his stalker to pass.

He waited...

And waited...

 _And waited..._

 _ **Nothing.**_

Looking around the corner, Gigan could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"Must be getting a little too ahead of myself." He chuckled to himself. Leaving the alleyway, he continued to once again walk down the street to where he had to meet Viras.

"But then again..."

Turning around at rapid speed, Gigan threw two metal disc-shaped boomerangs at the dark figure that was trailing him. The unknown person dodged the attack almost as fast as Gigan was able to throw, and began charging at him while brandishing a large knife in their hand.

Gigan gave a smug laugh. _**The idiot doesn't realize that they're boomerangs,**_ he thought, as he watched his weapons come flying back in the direction of his opponents back. Suddenly, just as the discs seemed to connect, the assailant ducked underneath them by rolling. Taken by surprise at the action, Gigan could do nothing as one of the discs grazed his left arm, while the other became embedded into his right shoulder, rendering his arm completely useless.

Letting out a string of expletives, Gigan looked back at the knife-wielding maniac who was still coming at him. Knowing his fate if he were to stay, he quickly turned around to run, before being struck across the face with the butt end of a sniper rifle. The henchman collapsed to the ground, out cold, as the previous attacker came to a halt by the other.

"Good work Iris. Jesus, the bastard almost got me back there. Thanks." Guiron said, huffing in mild exhaustion as he put his knife away.

"You're welcome."

"Alright, let's get this shell of a man back to Bagan. I think he'll want to talk to him and have a few of his questions answered."

 _ **Whoooo! First chapter done in like, almost two years! Sorry that I've been so lazy and not been writing more chapters. Due to that, my writing quality may have slipped up a little in this chapter.**_

 _ **However! I plan to try to get more chapters out as soon as I can, even if I do go in and out of writer's block.**_

 _ **Anyways, did you like it? Hate it? Please review and let me know, I appreciate all of you guys that have been liking this story and making sure that I'm not dead. Thanks.**_

 _ **-G-**_


	7. Scheming

_**Scheming**_

Anguirus was not the smartest man on the planet, nor the bravest. He was admittedly a bit of a coward, and not the best at academics, but he knew a couple of things that always came in handy whenever he was in trouble.

And one of them was lockpicking.

The police officers, confident as they were, were so caught up in busting the main mobster of Sollgel that they had forgot to put Anguirus into a cell, and he was now sitting handcuffed to a chair in the main hallway, watching as a few men were toasting each other with small pints of liquor in celebration. Making sure that no one was looking, he quickly went to work on the cuffs with a paperclip that he had found on the floor.

 _Good thing about being a coward,_ he thought, _nobody expects you to do this kind of stuff on a regular basis._

Just as he was getting close to unlocking the restraints, however, a sudden bump into his shoulder made him lose his train of thought, as well as dropping the paperclip.

"Shit." He mumbled, before looking at who caused him his newfound anguish, but was instead taken aback by the woman who now stood in front of him.

"Ah, sorry about that!" She said, pushing her dark green glasses back up nervously, before suddenly changing to a more serious, disgusted look. "Oh, it's _**you**_. You're one of Godzilla's cronies. Angie-something, right?"

Anguirus cooly smiled, marvelling at the beauty in front of him. Her dirty blonde hair reached down to just below her shoulders, which were covered by an ocean blue jacket and a white dress shirt underneath. Looking down, he could see that she was wearing an office-appropriate sea green skirt that reached mid-thigh, and finally dark green heels that seemed to add an extra few inches to her height.

Turning his eyes back to her face, he lifted his hand in a friendly manner. "Hi, my name's Anguirus, what's yours?"

"Like I would let you know, scum."

"Oof, okay then. My bad." He quickly put his hand back down, not wanting to cause trouble.

Unfortunately for both of them, it came anyway.

"YO MANDA! COULD YOU GET US SOME MORE BEER PLEASE?" One of the boisterous officers, obviously a lightweight, called out to the woman, as his colleagues tried to shut him up.

"Damn it, I told all of you to stop drinking on the job! Get back to work!" The woman, now known as Manda, replied in a fury.

"Hey, you can't tell us what to do!" Another officer shouted back, "you're just a secretary here!"

"Well," Anguirus stated calmly, "at least I don't have to ask what you do here."

Immediately all eyes were on him in some form of anger, Manda's burning the brightest.

"Hey shithead, why aren't you in a cell?" A third officer asked, much more calm than the rest.

"You idiots forgot to put me in one." He retorted, slightly leaning to the side to reach the discarded paperclip once again.

Manda, not noticing his actions, turned away in a huff, walking down the hall past the group of officers. "Whatever, just get back to work."

Anguirus simply watched in amazement as the woman walked away from him. _She's pretty,_ he thought to himself, before starting on the handcuffs again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Biollante sat quietly on the cot in her small cell, staring at the floor in thought. She had now been in here for around an hour or so, hoping that she would at least here _**something**_ about her brother and father. To get the attention of the officers she had even asked for a few roses to put in her cell, to which they had rudely responded by insulting her in various ways, due to her relations to Godzilla.

She had never asked to have been born into a mobster's family, it just happened that way. She couldn't remember her mother, not even when she supposedly held her moments after her birth. All she really knew of the woman that gave her life was what was told to her by her father when she was little, and even that was scarce.

" _Your mother died a week after you were born, dear,"_ Gojira would often say. _"I just guess that everything became just too exhausting, and she was just tired. Yeah, she was just tired."_

Even now, with her father seemingly returning from the dead, she could tell that he still felt grief from the tragedy, and probably blamed himself for it, although it seemed that he had been quite cheerful, as he had been spending most of his time at the penthouse with Minya, who also came as a surprise to her at first.

But if there was one thing out of all the new developments in the recent months that bugged her the most, it was the sudden appearance of Destoroyah.

In all honesty, she didn't care for the man. Her primary concern was over the fact that he was so violent and cross one moment, and then appeared to be fine the next. With the way he acted, you would think that he had some sort of personality disorder. The most bizarre thing of all was that he showed a clear interest, as well as disdain, for Gojira and all those related to him, and yet he still helped them on a regular basis.

It was almost like he was plotting something.

 _CLACK!_

Biollante looked up just in time to see a panicked Anguirus running past her cell, closely being followed by at least ten police officers armed with nightsticks.

Looking down at the direction of the sudden noise, she saw a small paperclip on the floor in front of her, no doubt thrown in by Anguirus as he was passing by. Not willing to let the opportunity slip by, she steadfastly picked up the small piece of metal and stuck it into the lock on the outside of her cell, hoping to pick it open as fast as she could.

If worse came to worst, all she could do was hope that the others could get out safely.

If that was even possible.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blinding light of the lamp above burned his eyes so much that he couldn't even open them. He swallowed, but instantly regretted it as intense pain filled his throat. All of his limbs were numb, and he could feel that his back was definitely still broken.

Despite all of this, Ghidorah knew exactly where he was. His father, Keizer, had brought him to a safehouse somewhere in the more forgotten areas of the city, where he was now being treated, or at least he hoped, by capable doctors. He had been unconscious for a few days, but in the small time of being mentally absent, he prayed that at least some improvement had been made on his condition.

"Ah, I see you are awake." A calm, deep voice said to his right. Instantly, Ghidorah froze in fear at hearing his father for the first time in several years. Turning his head as much as he could, he slowly opened his eyes, ignoring the pain as Keizer stared back at him with cold grey eyes that still somehow communicated fear through them.

He could lie to himself all he wanted, but his father was the one man he truly feared.

"Hello son." The empty eyes still gazed at him, a sudden disappointment appearing within them.

"A-agh… H… Hello, father." The burning pain was still present, his throat practically begging for water.

"I see you've noticed that you're dehydrated. Water?" Keizer said, producing a bottle of the clear liquid in his hand.

"P… Please."

"Of course."

Keizer stepped towards his son, unscrewing the cap from the bottle and holding it above Ghidorah's head. Instinctively, Ghidorah opened his mouth, the want of hydration making him pant erratically. The bottle was tilted ever so slightly, the contents within slowly edging to the mouth of the bottle. He closed his eyes in anticipation, waiting for the liquid to enter his mouth and quench his thirst.

But the relief never came.

Opening, his eyes again, he saw that Keizer had the water bottle tilted up by so little as a millimeter, just enough to keep the water from going over the edge. Ghidorah looked back at his father, and came to a terrifying realization.

His father's eyes were not an empty grey color at all; they were blood red, with a burning fury like no other ever present, and this time it was directed at his only son.

"I'm sorry," Keizer said menacingly, taking the bottle away, "but I'm having second thoughts. Now why would that be? Oh yes, **you.** You went and schemed behind my back to try and deliver a head that was not yours to claim, and with one of my competitors at that. So I wonder, should I just let you die right here for betraying me? After all, it's a viable option. You might think that you're smart and know what you're doing, but you don't even know the first rule to the game. It's something that even Godzilla and Bagan both follow: Never betray blood, nor trust your enemies. Now that you've done both, you think I would just let it go just because of your condition? Oh no, I have the perfect way to punish you."

Stepping away from Ghidorah, he set the water bottle on a table on the other side of the room. Making his way to the door, he turned around just before he was through the doorway.

"Your back is broken, and you are severely dehydrated. Do you want to regain my trust and live to stand by my side once more?" He pointed in the direction of the table. " _That_ is how you will prove it to me. For now, that is your goal. If you can haul your sorry carcass over to that table within the next hour, I might consider mentoring you once again in how to truly become powerful. If you can't even do this simple task at your most vulnerable moments, I'll make sure to have even more than just your back broken."

With that, he left the room, as Ghidorah let out a painful yell in anger.

Keizer simply ignored his son's screams, and continued down the dark hallway to where he would formulate the rest of his masterful plan.

 _ **I'll make a king out of you yet.**_


End file.
